Pain
by StarShinobi
Summary: They say that a vampire's gift is influenced by something in their past life, so what could give you the power to cause pain? An alternate background story of Jane and Alec's transformation told from Jane's POV. Sometimes, monsters are born from monsters.


So, it has been quite some time since I have written anything. Anyway, I had an idea for a background story for Jane and Alec. It is often said that a vampire's power comes from an aspect of their human life. So, the burning at the stake that the Saga gives makes sense for Jane, but not Alec. Therefore, I give you an alternative. Please don't give me crap because this isn't correct. Obviously I know that. Enjoy!

Warning: Mentions/insinuation of abuse and violence.

Disclaimer: Idea is mine, characters belong to Ms. Meyer.

* * *

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he doesn't become a monster,"

~Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

"We are always looking for the monster under the bed or the boogie man in the closet, but we never look for the real monster: one who stands in plain sight, dressed in the carcass of a man."

~StarShinobi

* * *

She was late.

Mistress Clair was at fault, making her work longer to pay for the apron she had soiled with her bloody nose from the night before, but _he_ would not care. The blood was _his_ fault anyhow. _He_ would be angry. Late to make dinner with a pay deduction for her new apron, she knew the night would not end well as she approached their poor excuse for a dwelling. The wood rotting, holes developing in places and exposing the inside to the cold winter nights that would soon fall on the land. She felt her skin crawl at the sight of the oil lamp burning in the window, like a beacon to guide her to Hell.

The lamp meant _he_ was still awake. All she could do is enter the seventh circle and hope Alec had not been punished there as well.

* * *

She slowly opened the door to their shared room, determined not to wake Alec with her entrance. The darkness of the room encouraged her ideas of Alec being asleep, safely tucked away from _his_ wrath. She opened the door completely, expecting to see her twin lying on his bed lost in dreams of a better life. Murphy (1), however, appeared to be following her this night.

His straw bed was empty; the only occupant being the white shirt she had put out for him this morning to wear. It had definitely been worn, balled up and thrown onto the unmade bed. Jane carefully entered the room and picked up the shirt with shaking hands. Slowly and with her heart full of dread, she unfurled the piece of cloth, quickly dropping it to the ground with disgust. The right shoulder and collar were covered in blood. Some of the cursed liquid had dried, permanently staining the cloth, but there was still a sticky wetness to other parts telling her roughly how long ago Alec had encountered their father's rage.

Without a sound, she went to the oil lamp and lit the short wick, the light causing the pounding in her head from her encounter with her father to beat harder. She groaned and quickly glanced around the room, intending only to leave it burning long enough to find her injured twin, but the light was of no help. She looked around the room to find he was not hiding in the security of its dark corners. She knew what he was doing. Their father was not beyond finding his son for a second round.

"Alec?" she whispered, knowing that speaking aloud would not awaken their drunken father, but unwilling to chance it. "Alec, it's Jane. Where are you?"

Still, no answer was found. She knew what this meant and she hated her father for it. Alec had gone numb again. Their demon of a father had hurt him so badly tonight that Alec had to dissociate with his senses and reality to cope. With a sigh, she removed her apron and dress. She could not risk tending to her injured brother in her new apron. She had already been punished for her negligence and soiling of garments. It had cost her brother this time and it would never happen again. So, clad only in her already stained shift (2), she began the search for her brother in all of his many hiding places.

Quietly, she opened closets, the pantry, and even, though her mind begged her not to, her father's bedroom. She did not, however, have any success. This left only one place: the root cellar. She knew it would be indecent of her to exit the house in her state of dress, but she had long since stopped caring about what others thought of her. No one had ever had the decency to help either her or her brother; it was a father's right to punish his children as he saw fit. She didn't care what happened to any of them. Fate could burn them alive and she wouldn't care.

But what happened to Alec meant the world to her.

She quietly opened the door to the outside and exited into the cold fall night. She pulled the door behind her, leaving it cracked behind her in case the lock fell closed behind her. Father would not be happy if he found her, or Alec, outside in their condition and dress. Jane gracefully descended their front step and floated to the cellar door. She slowly opened the doors and took a deep breath as she stared into the darkness where this all began.

When their mother was still alive, her punishment used to be a short stay in the cellar followed by an increase in her daily chores. When their mother died, everything got worse. He would leave her in the cellar overnight, sometimes the next entire day, simply stuck in the dark with her own thoughts.

She hated the dark almost as much as the monster that lay sleeping in the House of Hell.

She tried to avoid this place as much as possible, often asking Alec to accompany her to this place of darkness, but Alec needed her now. She had to face this head on. So, without an indication of fear on her pale face, she descended the stairs. "Alec," Jane called softly. "Brother, are you down here?" She heard no reply, but heard a slight shifting within the dark confines. She let out a sigh of relief. He was here; she had found him.

She lit the oil lamp she had brought with her, this time taking the one from the front window so as not to deplete the little oil the two were able to share in their room. The light revealed shelves of nothing but empty jars. There had been no food prepared for storage in this awful place. Empty shelves meant no food for the winter and no food for the winter meant someone in the family was bound to starve.

She hoped to God it would not be Alec.

Pushing the thought from her mind, she resumed her search for her twin. "Alec, please brother, it's Jane. Show me where you are hiding," she begged, lifting the lamp higher so as to expose more of the room. She was once again met by the sound of feet scraping on the dirt ridden floor. She moved toward the direction from which the sound had come and found a gruesome sight.

Alec was shoved up against one of the shelves, hidden from anyone who simply came to the bottom of the stairs, his knees pulled tightly to his chest to minimize his already small size. He was covered in dirt and clad only in a pair of raggedy brown breeches, having discarded his shirt in their room. His hair was matted with sweat and clotted blood from the still bleeding cut along his hairline above his right ear. His knuckles were already clotting from being reopened during his session with this father. Cuts and bruises riddled his arm, legs and torso from defending his body from his father during past and present abuse. Tears stains remained on his face, his right eye swollen; most likely from the same hit that caused his head to bleed. Despite all of this, it was not the injuries that caused Jane's heart rate to excel, but the dead look in Alec's swollen eyes, an indication of his dissociation.

Jane quickly put her lamp on the ground and pulled Alec into the most loving embrace she could muster, his bleeding head staring to soak her ruined shift. Jane had found long ago that her ability to cry had disappeared, but she had never wanted to cry as much as she did tonight. Alec was always punished for things he did not do, but he was unable to get away from the monster. After their mother had died, Alec's abuse became so much worse. Their father had ended up breaking Alec's leg. Jane had begged for him to allow her to call a doctor for Alec, but their father would not allow it. So, Alec's leg healed incorrectly, causing the boy constant pain and forcing him to walk with a limp. He was not able to lift heavy objects and the people of the town did not want to be associated with a cripple, so Alec was unable to get a job. Their father had become a worthless alcoholic thusly forcing Jane to support the family on her measly handmaid pay. Unfortunately, this meant Alec was stuck with the demonic man, alone, all day.

He was unable to escape physically and eventually the abuse from their drunken father had became too much. In order to save his sanity and his life, Alec's mind had begun to cave in on itself each time the punishments became too intense. He would pull himself into his own world, save himself from the pain and betrayal he felt, and cut off all of his senses so he didn't feel anything.

Alec had never perfected coming back into this reality and turning his senses back on, however, so Jane had to pull him back. She always felt so selfish in doing so, knowing that the world he hid in was better than this one, but she needed him. Whether or not he knew it, he was her rock, her meaning for existence. Without him, she would have taken her life or ran long ago, but she knew he needed her as much as she needed him. They were two sides of the same coin; fused closer together through the fires of pain. However, this closeness came with a price. It meant one side could not survive without the other and it was only a matter of time before Jane would not be able to rouse him from his waking dreams.

"Alec," she called softly, her voice like the ring of bell in spring, inviting and warm. "Alec, I need you to wake up now. I'm sorry, but I need you to come back to me. It's safe for now, Alec. You can come back. It's ok." She continued to coo to her brother for a long while, until she saw the shine begin to return to his eyes. Finally, his eyes became responsive and she could not help but smile. He had come back to her. He was not completely lost yet.

Her smiled disappeared when Alec looked at her, the pain in his eyes could only be a reflection of her own when she had found her brother tonight. Slowly and painfully, he lifted his hand and gently placed it on his sister's cheek causing her to flinch away at the stinging contact. "Jane," he said quietly, sorrow laced in his every word, "he hurt you."

Jane's hand touched her own face as she remembered the blow that had resulted in the large bruise on her cheekbone. The impact had not caused her to bleed, but she was going to have a hard time explaining this at work tomorrow. "It's alright, Alec. _I'm_ alright, but we need to bandage your head."

"I'm so sorry, Jane," Alec said sadly as if Jane had not said a word. "I should have been there to protect you. I shouldn't have let him hurt you like that. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jane felt the odd sensation of her body fruitlessly trying to cry again. Her brother, bleeding and broken on the root cellar floor, was being torn apart from the inside out because he did not protect _her_. Jane felt a heat rise in her heart. She had never wanted her father to feel the pain that she and her brother felt more than she did right now. She wished she could light a fire inside his heart and watch it burn him alive from the inside out. She wanted him to suffer a long and agonizing death, just as her brother was before her very eyes.

Jane looked at her brother again; it was her job to take care of him. She felt her heart soften once more. "Alec, I need to dress the wound on your head," she said softly, a voice reserved only for her other half. "I'm going to get some bandages. Stay here, ok?" Alec looked at her strangely; as if unsure he was injured at all. He touched his head near his hairline, pulling it back with a hiss when he touched the wound. He looked at the blood on his hand and nodded his head, finally remembering the events that had occurred earlier in the evening.

Jane exited the root cellar, opting to leave the lamp with her injured brother. He hated the darkness almost as much as she did. She quickened her pace as she walked the path from the cellar to the house. As she approached the front door, a wind pushed by her and caused the door to close. Her heart stopped dead with fear as she ran the remaining distance and pulled on the door only to find the lock had indeed fallen into place. She and Alec were stuck outside, doomed to face their father's wrath when the morning came.

"No," she cried quietly, pulling on the door. "No, no, no!" Screaming she pulled on the door with all of her strength. She had to get them inside. Alec wouldn't survive another beating so quickly after this one. He had to get them in or Alec…she didn't even want to think it.

"What is wrong, my dear?" came a soft, kind voice from behind her. Jane turned with a gasp to face the stranger speaking to her. She glared at him with a hardened stare. It was much too late for someone dressed in such high attire to be in this are of town. He was so pale that he almost seemed to glow in the moonless night, a great contrast from the dark brown hair that cascaded down his back. However, nothing made her feel as hesitant of this man than his oddly colored eyes. Even in the darkness she could make out the crimson red that filled his irises.

"I'm sorry, child," he said, his sing-song voice somehow calling her, making her feel oddly at ease, "I did not mean to startle you. You seem agitated, is there anything I can do to help you?"

She felt conflicted, like she wanted to run away, to get back to Alec and take care of him, but she also wanted to stay near this man and learn about him. "There is nothing you can help me with," she said venomously, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Why do you even care?"

"Because, my dear," said the man as he approached her lifting his hand toward her bruised cheek, "no one should ever strike a phoenix. She may look peaceful and beautiful, but harm her and she becomes one of the most feared creatures in all the world."

He touched the bruise on Jane's face and she flinched, pulling back in surprise at the coldness of his skin. "You are mistaken, sir," she said backing up against the door in an attempt to avoid the cold man, "I am not a phoenix. I am not immortal, just a lowly handmade."

"My dear, you are a beautiful dove," he smiled. "All that is needed is for you to be reborn from the ashes, and an immortal phoenix you will be."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, finally finding her senses and moving past him back toward the root cellar, "but my brother needs me right now. I do not have time to play word games with you."

"Then I will speak plainly, Jane."

She stopped dead in her tracks. He knew her name? But how? She did not recall ever introducing herself. She slowly turned back to the man though she did not give away her shock. "How do you…?"

"As you said, Jane, you do not have time to play games," he said with a smile. "I am here to offer you an escape from this terrible life that you live. I am extending an invitation to join _my_ family, to escape this pain and the monster that lives in this…house," he said, disgust registering with the final word.

"You…could take me away from here?" she said, shocked and confused.

"I can."

She thought hard. She could leave this place with this strange man, escape the abuse. She did not know who or what this man was, but the unknown associated with this man seemed much better than the assured future she had with her father. However, as much as she wanted to accept his offer she could not.

"I'm sorry, as much as I would like to leave with you, I cannot. Thank you for your kindness, but I can survive this." With those words, she turned to continue her trek to the root cellar.

"You may be able to, but what of poor crippled Alec?"

Once again, her advance was ceased by his words, though this time she did not turn to look at him. "What of Alec?"

"I know he is what keeps you here. Do you believe he will survive much longer? The shelves of the root cellar are empty, who do you think will be the one to starve this winter? That is, if your father does not beat him to death first."

Jane could not help herself, her blood boiled and she turned toward the strange man and stalked toward him. As she approached him, the man's smile grew with every step. She finally reached him and grabbed his collar, glaring at him, Hell's fury burning in her eyes. "Understand me, sir," she said, her voice more venomous than the most deadly of spiders, "staying here may be my death sentence, but I would rather die than abandon Alec. So, thank you for your offer, but I will not leave him here only to save myself."

The man laughed a gentle, sweet chuckle. "Once again, young Jane, it seems as though you have misunderstood me. I do not wish for you to abandon Alec."

Jane's did not falter, but her face softened slightly. "Sir, do you mean…?"

"I intend to rescue you both."

For the third time that day, her eyes prickled though tears would not fall. "You would take Alec even though he is crippled?"

"By the end of the week, my dear, his handicap will be of no issue." Jane looked toward the open cellar door, then to the torture chamber that was their home, furling her brow as she though carefully and hard. "I can give you everything you ever wanted, Jane. Immortality, the ability to protect your brother, a better life for you both, and, of course, your deepest desire. I can give you the ability to give your father what he deserves."

She raised her eyes, finally training them on the strangely kind man who stood before her. "What would we have to do?"

"I will take you both away from this place, but I will give you more than a new life, Jane," he said with a smile. "I will give you a place where you truly belong. All I ask is that you join my guard and help me to enforce the laws on the immortal world."

"That's all?"

"That is all."

"What will I have to do to gain this ability; for Alec to gain immortality?"

"Simply a small bite and a lot of pain, but I will promise you one thing, Jane. Once that pain disappears, neither of you will ever be harmed again. You and your brother will be near invincible."

"A bite?" asked Jane before realization dawned on her. "You mean we would become…?"

"Vampires, my dear."

Jane could not help it, a smile spread across her face. The villagers had once believed that she and Alec were punished so severely by their father to cast out the devil from their bodies; that they were witches. Well, they would not be witches, but the villagers would finally be right about one thing; that Alec and Jane should be feared.

"And may I ask the name of my savior?"

"My name is Aro."

Jane allowed her face to go blank and bowed to her new master. "Master Aro, I vow to serve you along side my brother until the day we no longer walk the earth. When do we start, my lord?"

Aro placed his fingers on Jane's chin and raised her face to look at him. He gave her a sad smile and placing his lips near her ear, he whispered, "We will start tonight. Trust me, young Jane, this will be the worst pain you have ever felt, but, once it is over, you will never have to fear pain or death again."

Jane allowed a smile to once again grace her features before she felt a piercing pain in her neck. She bit back a scream as the pain spread into her skull and down her arms and torso before the world went black.

* * *

The next couple, what were they…days? Weeks? She had lot track. The pains she felt was making time run together, making every second feel like an eternity within the hellish flames that Aro promised she would be taken away from. At times, she wanted to scream, but she knew it was useless. It never helped with her father, why would it help now?

She felt a hand touch her neck, the cold digits sending waves of pain through her head and chest. She wanted to yell at the offender, to tell him to leave her alone, but she could not make her lips move. A voice reached through the flames giving her something other than the pain to focus on.

"How is it progressing, my friend?" asked the voice. She recognized that voice…Aro.

"Her heart is very slow," said a second voice, a kind voice that she did not recognize. "It shouldn't be long now. Aro, don't you think this is wrong? Changing individuals because you _think_ they will have special abilities?"

"Why would that be wrong?" Aro asked the stranger. "I need special vampires to protect me, my wife, and my family. Wouldn't you do the same if you had someone you wanted to protect?"

"Not like this," said the stranger, his voice losing some of its kindness and becoming somewhat harsh. "Why would you condemn someone to this life? She is sixteen, she would have been able to leave her father in less than a year and she could have taken her brother with her. She did not need this."

"My dear Carlisle," said Aro, "think of what someone like her could do. Already I can see these two being a formidable part of my guard. If I am correct, no one will challenge these two! They will be gifted!"

"And if they aren't?" asked the stranger, Carlisle, with sadness in his voice. He did not even know her; why would he care about her. "What if they don't have special abilities, what will you do with them then?"

"You doubt my ability to find these individuals?" asked Aro with a hint of anger. "These two will be gifted. Of that there is no doubt."

"No, Aro," said Carlisle, obviously moving away from Jane, "there is doubt. You had known Marcella would have a gift as well, you remember? You were wrong then and things went badly. Whether or not you are right, what you are doing is wrong, I can't support these actions."

"I wish you would understand, Carlisle, that what we are doing here is a great thing," said Aro. "This will help us to enforce our rules, keep order within this realm of chaotic monsters."

"No, it is you who needs to understand," said Carlisle. "You need to be careful that in your quest to control the monsters that you do not create another, or in the worst case, become one yourself."

"Carlisle…"

"I will help you with these two," interrupted Carlisle, "but I am not sure that I can watch this any longer."

"I believe you may be over reacting, my friend, but I will think about what you have said," he stated before Jane heard a door close. She heard Aro cross the room and sat next to her. "He does not understand," he said, placing his cold hand on her forehead, "but then again Carlisle was always an odd vampire. He doesn't drink human blood, you know; prefers to drink the blood of animals. Nonetheless, you shouldn't worry about what he said. You will be my prized guard, I can see it already. Your immortal life will be coveted by all." Jane let out a small moan of pain and Aro pushed some of her sweat soaked hair away from her eyes. "Sleep now, my phoenix. When you awaken, both you and your brother will join my family."

Jane felt another wave of pain rush through her body, sending her back into the unconscious abyss.

* * *

The pain was gone.

The fires were extinguished but the world around her felt…different. The sounds she heard, the smells she smelt, the sensations she felt all seemed clearer. She opened her eyes and was taken aback by the colors she saw, some she had never seen before. A fly buzzed over her head and she was able to see every hair on its shelled body, each vein in its wings. Even stranger was the fact that it seemed to be moving in slow motion. She could see every wing beat.

It was incredible.

"It's about time you woke, sister," came a crystalline voice, familiar yet strangely foreign at the same time. She looked to the side to see a beautiful being. An obviously strong young man sat on the other side of the room with black eyes and brown hair, dressed in a visibly expensive black shirt and black breeches that contrasted his pale skin. The young man got up and gracefully walked over to her, smiling at her.

Realization struck her and she could not help but quickly push herself to a sitting position and grab his face to analyze him further. It couldn't be Alec. The creature appeared content. He walked with no limp. There was no way this amazing creature was her twin. It was too good to be true.

"Indeed it is I, Jane," said the boy. "I am Alec. Aro has delivered what he has promised."

"Alec…" she said, but was surprised by the sound of her own flawless voice. It sounded like her, but the sound was clearer. Alec helped her to her feet at placed her in front of a mirror. The creature that looked back at her was just as flawless as her brother, eyes black as night. She reached up to touch the being before her only to have the glass shatter at her touch.

Alec gave a small chuckle behind her. "We move a lot quicker now," he said, handing her a black dress and boots, "and we are a lot stronger. We are the perfect predators, Jane. No one can harm us any longer."

Jane took the clothes and Alec turned his back to her, giving her privacy as she carefully donned the dress, careful not to rip the material with her quick movements. When she had finished, Alec turned back around and gave her another smile. "We are finally safe, Jane." She looked back at him, still unable to believe that Aro had been telling her the truth. "Aro is waiting for us in the main chambers. We should not keep our lord waiting."

"Of course," she said with a nod, "lead the way."

Aro turned as the main doors to the court chambers opened and smiled as his two newest guards entered the room. "Ah, Jane," he said gleefully, "you are finally awake. How do you feel about the first few hours of your new life, hm?"

"It is all that was promised and more, my lord," she said with a bow of her head.

"Someone bring these two their new robes," said Aro to one of the other vampires in the chamber. The guard gave a slight bow before leaving the room. "Alec, Jane, this is my family. Marcus," he said, indicating the dark-haired man to his left, "and this is Caius," indicating the blonde on his right. "Alec, you have already met Carlisle." The blonde man stood behind the chairs of the other three and nodded in response, obviously uncomfortable with whatever was happening here.

The guard returned with the robes for the twins who put them on quickly, pinning them shut. Jane pulled the hood over her head and smiled. This felt right. "Now," said Aro happily clapping his hands together, "shall we test if the plan worked?" The main doors to the chamber opened again allowing two guards to enter, another man dragged between them. "Alec, you have already shown your ability to make an individual lose all their senses, but I am curious as to what Jane can do." Aro approached the two, gently taking Jane's arm. She was surprised to find that he no longer felt cold, but rather as if she were human again, having her arm taken by Alec. He lead her to a place in front of the man who had been dragged in by the guards. "If you please, my dear."

Jane looked down at the man, obviously a vampire himself. He was dirty and half naked, having his shirt removed prior to his entrance. As she looked over the man, she found that she felt a hatred for him. She felt a burning in her heart and wanted nothing more than to release that fire onto the man. She had never met the man before, yet she hated him so. "What do I do, my lord?" she asked, her voice emotionless and hard.

"Just do what feels natural," said the man that had been introduced as Marcus.

Jane looked down at the man again. Fear was obvious in his eyes and Jane hated him for it. She felt the fire rising in her dead heart again. She had carried that look for many years and no one had every thought about helping her. She and Alec needed aid and none would give them that gift. Jane felt the rage build, though she would not allow the man to see. She felt as if this rage was consuming her. She had to release this agonizing flame.

"Pain," she said, her voice dead, not revealing her inner turmoil.

The effect was instantaneous. The man began to scream as if he was being burned alive. The guards released him, allowing him to writhe on the floor as the invisible flames ate away at his flesh, or so he believed. She felt a small smile find its way onto his face. The world was burning for this man. One wish down.

She felt the flame completely leave her body and ended her concentration. The man lay on the floor like an under stuffed rag doll, panting in unnecessary breath. She looked at Aro and found him smiling. "Take care of him, would you, Milo?"

"Of course, my lord," he responded.

Jane watched with amusement as the large, dark haired vampire bowed to Aro before wrapping his large arm around the prisoner's neck. "No, please," begged the man, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. With a quick twist, it was over. Jane found a sense of sadistic joy fill her, though she maintained her emotionless stare. She loved it.

Alec swept to her side as Aro approach her, hands clasped in glee. "Amazing. A young woman who can overwhelm the sense of pain and a young man that that can take all senses away. Just as I thought."

"What?" came an irritated voice. "You thought they would have powers like this? You created torture instruments!" Jane recognized the voice as Carlisle.

"Not instruments of torture, modes of control," said Aro, never allowing his amazed gaze to leave the twins. "No one will dare to defy us with these two in our ranks. We will have order."

"Through fear, Aro," said Carlisle sadly. "Remember what I said about monsters, my friend."

"I am no monster, Carlisle," said Aro angrily, finally turning to face the blonde man.

"Maybe not, but you are _creating_ them on purpose," said Carlisle calmly. "You must be careful not to become one yourself."

"I will not lose myself, of that I promise you."

"Nonetheless, my stance on purposely transforming people into these creatures has not changed, Aro. I can not condone condemning individuals to this life. I cannot stand here and watch this happen."

"Carlisle…"

"I am sorry, Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said as he looked toward each of tem respectively, "but I cannot stay here." He walked toward the door and stopped before exiting, "I thank you for everything and I hope to come back to visit you all someday, but I will not stay here while _this_ is happening," he said motioning to the twins.

"Carlisle, I think you are overreacting…" started Caius.

"Goodbye, my friends," he said as he exited the court, closing the door behind him.

The court sat in silence for a few moments before Aro returned his attention to his new guards, the smile returning to his face. "Though we have lost one, we have gained two," he said to the vampires remaining in the room. "We must celebrate this extraordinary occasion. Alec, Jane, I do believe it is time for your first feeding. Why don't you go out with a couple of the other guards and learn our ways and rules."

Alec and Jane bowed to their lord and turned to leave. Alec gave Jane a small smile. "In our old life, it was I who had to keep up with you," he whispered before a chuckle passing his lips. "Now it will be you that will have to keep up with me." With those words, he gave her another smile and raced out the court door with inhuman speed. A small smirk crossed her face as Jane readied herself to follow her newly healed brother.

"Jane," said Aro, grabbing the young woman's attention.

"Yes, master," she said, turning to face him. She wanted to follow Alec and hoped this conversation would not last long.

"I believe there is one last thing I need to give you before our deal is complete." He walked to her and handed her a brown paper- wrapped package. The young woman unwrapped the delivery, exposing a white shirt with its right shoulder stained in blood. Jane felt the anger rise in her undead heart as she looked to her lord, her hunt with Alec now long forgotten. "Be back by morning and let no one see."

She nodded her head before using her newfound speed to race from the room.

* * *

She once again found herself in Hell. She looked at the decrepit building, a light shining into the night indicating that the demon was still awake. The fire burned in her undead heart once more at the though of what that demon had done to her and, especially, her brother. She allowed the fires of hate to fill her completely. She was finally going to get what she wanted.

With inhuman speed, she raced to the front door and into the dwelling, the resident never even noticing her entrance. She hid in the shadows cast by the lamp and watched the horrible man sit in his chair, drinking rum like his very survival depended on it. His sweaty brown hair stuck to his dirty forehead, disguising his tired red eyes. She could tell he hadn't slept in days. Probably worried someone had taken away his meal ticket. It disgusted her.

Slowly, she exited the shadow, her black robe trailing behind her on the dirty floor. She brought herself into his line of vision watching in amusement as confusion and a bit of fear crossed his eyes. She felt her throat burn as the sound of his beating heart echoed in her ears, the smell of his blood filling her nose. She removed the hood and watched as his features changed from that of confusion to that of recognition and anger. "Hello, father," she said, her voice and face emotionless.

"Jane, where they hell have you been?" he screamed, wobbling as he stood, his blood reeking of alcohol. "And where is that good for nothing bastard of a brother of yours?" He was drunk and unable to see the massive differences in his own flesh and blood.

"Silence, you drunken fool," she said angrily, each word laced with poison.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you little…" he screamed as he approached his daughter. His hand raised, but Jane did not flinch, she did not falter. Aro had promised her that he could not harm her.

His hand came crashing down with incredible human speed, but to Jane, it appeared to be happening in slow motion. As his hand descended, she moved at the last second, catching his wrist in a vice-like grip with unnatural speed. Her father looked at her, and as if seeing her for the first time, fear seeped into his features. The drunken stupor disappeared immediately as his mind registered the temperature of his undead daughter's skin.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, fear rather than alcohol causing his words to stumble.

"You know who I am," she said authoritatively, her stance as statuesque as stone.

"No," he said his eyes becoming wide with fear, "no you are a vile creature. A monster!"

"Maybe I am," she said as if she were speaking about the weather. "A monster born from spilled blood. A monster conceived by pain. But a monster can only be sired by another monster. What I am is a creation by you." With those words, Jane closed her grip slowly, crushing the man's wrist bones with ease.

Her father screamed in pain, causing a smile to cross her lips. She released him and allowed him to fall to the ground in a heap of pain. She looked at the man on the ground. He had once scared her, appearing demon-like and strong, but now the man who lay before her looked nothing of the sort. He looked like a wetted paper bag which could be ripped with the slightest of kicks.

"You wish to know who I am?" she asked, pulling herself to full high. "I am Jane, your late daughter and guard to the Volturi Court," she said calmly.

She looked down on the man on the floor and smiled an awful smile. Finally she would get her revenge for Alec. Finally she would find retribution for the life she had been forced to survive. She may have just broken the only rule that truly mattered in the vampire world, but she reminded herself that rules did not matter here, or at least they wouldn't.

With a final smile she approached her ex-father, and looming over the obviously frightened man.

Finally, her wish would be granted.

...

...

...

"Pain…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did!

References

(1) Referring to Murphy's Law- If anything can go wrong, it will.

(2) The name of the linen dress women wore under their gowns/dresses. A type of undergarment.


End file.
